A Sight of You
by Emotional Overdose
Summary: Victoria is Chinese and she was forced to move to Korea with her parents when she was still in kindergarten. She is afraid of men because of an incident that happened in the past. It has a random combination of Korean idol groups and some actors.


**A/N**: MUAHAHAHA. It's combination of the whole Korean entertainment industry.

**Summary**: Victoria is a normal Chinese adolescent. She was forced to move to Korea with her parents when she was still in kindergarten because her dad thought that he was doing well with his business there. However, there is something that bothers her the most...she is afraid of men. It was all because of a traumatic incident that happened in the past. When she reached high school, her parents convinced her to study in an all-girls school where no boy can be seen except for the male teachers... Instead, she enrolled into a co-ed school, thinking that it would be her chance to overcome her fear of men...but she was wrong. She felt hopeless...until, she met Hyesung...

**Characters** (so far):

- **f(x)**'s Victoria and Amber

- **2NE1**'s CL(Chaerin) and Dara

- Kim Hyesung

- **Big Bang**'s Seungri (Lee Seunghyun) and Daesung

- **Wonder Girls**' Yubin

- **Super Junior**'s Donghae

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

This world is a cruel world that serves burden to most people. I'm barely bending my way through existence; although, the truth burdening me is larger than my capacity.

"G'morning Vicky!" Dara greeted me with enthusiasm. I could smell the morning wind breezing through my hair. From that, I was able to tell that summer was running through the day.

"Dara, 'morning," I greeted back. It was the second day of summer class. The volunteers and the tutees had been gathered in one class. However, the ranks were separated. There is the advance class where Dara and I belong. There's the basic class where Hyesung belongs… Hyesung, Kim Hyesung. The person I truly respect, despite his gender. There's a different aura surrounding him, a very pleasant aura that cannot compare to the other mere males. To make it straight, I admire him. Although, I don't think I can go as far as liking him.

A few moments later, Dara and I walked together to the classroom. The class was about to start and our homeroom teacher had already written a few statements on the board. We had a different seating arrangement at the moment. From the seat I was in, I was able to clearly see Hyesung. He looked good in any angle. Well, I admit that I was enjoying every single minute there. Just by looking at him, I forget about my despair.

Hours passed and the lesson kept on going.

"Seat change! You may sit wherever you like. Choose wisely because it will be your permanent seating arrangement for the whole summer class." Teacher announced. Seat change…what's to like about it? Dara was too satisfied with her seat since it was her first time to sit in front. I don't want to do anything that could take away her satisfaction.

Meanwhile…

"Can I sit here?" A voice from behind pierced through my ears. I looked back. To my surprise, I was staring at the person who I least expected it to be…and the fact that he asked to sit beside me… It was Kim Hyesung. It left me speechless. "Ah, sorry if I disturbed you. I was just wondering if I could sit beside you. I'm not really comfortable to where I'm seated right now, and since no one's seated here, I just had a thought that I might-"

"Sure, I suppose there's nothing wrong about that." I interrupted. It wasn't easy for me to act all natural. It was my first time to talk to a guy ever since high school began…and above all that, that guy was Hyesung.

"Victoria Song, right?" He knew my name. It made me happy for a second. The joy of knowing that someone who least interacts with me knows my name. "Ah…yes," I had nothing else to say.

"You know what, I've always wanted to talk to you…I guess I'm pretty thankful for this opportunity." He smiled as he was saying that. The words that he had just spoken were the words that I expected the least. My heart skipped a beat for every word that came out of his mouth.

"Th…Thank you…" I was stupid enough to respond that way. I wanted to tell him many things, but I had no choice than to hold it in.

"Why are you thanking me?" I saw that coming.

"Kim Hyesung, I admire you." I wasn't able to hold it in any longer. Something just came into me and forced me to spit it out. Come to think of it, saying it directly to someone I just knew felt embarrassing. These kinds of situations are very sophisticated.

"How do you want me to take it as?" He giggled. His face looked slightly red.

"P...P-Praise?"

"Ok, then. If you say so. No need to be embarrassed. I understand what you mean."

"Y…you do?"

"Yes. I just realized that you're actually pretty honest."

"W-well. I…I had to…umm…well…i-it's because…many people respect you and they see you as a person. And from what I've observed, I think you're actually very honest and the atmosphere changes whenever you're around. Everyone seems to love you…and, well…I just thought that…you inspire many people…and, even if we haven't talked to each other, you also inspired me… Ahh! I talked to much…"

"No, it's ok. Thank you…but really, is that how think of me?"

"Y-yeah…I've always observed you…No, wait, I don't mean it that way. Waaaah! Why did I just say that?"

Even though we had just spoken for a while, my heart had been filled with satisfaction. When we started conversing, it felt like as if I had known him for a long time when in fact, we just met.

* * *

"Screw it, it's raining again." Dara had always hated the rain. As far as I could remember, she was telling me about how lonely rainy days could get. As soon as the rain started to pour heavily, she grabbed and umbrella from her bag.

"You always have that umbrella around."

"Of course. I dislike the rain, it wouldn't mean anything if I would just lie around, soaked in rain water, right?"

"Ah, yeah. True."

Dara and I were supposed to visit the craft shop that day to see if they added new items. However, because it rained, she changed her mind.

I looked around wondering if anyone was around aside from the both of us. Unintentionally, I saw Hyesung hanging with his friends. It looked like they were arguing about something.

I always see him around with the six of them. They also seemed very happy being together too, although they may act goofy at times.

There's Lee Chaerin. She was my seatmate during the first semester. She's really cool and she hangs out with guys a lot. Amber Liu hangs around with him a lot, too; although, I don't know much about her. I heard that she was born in Taiwan but was raised in America. People had always been amazed because she was able to speak English fluently and she suits the image of a man very well. I also see Kim Yubin in their group. I don't know much about her but I heard that she used to be an underground rapper in Busan.

Kang Daesung and Lee Seunghyun are the so called, 'Dynamic Duo' because people label them as the goofiest persons around. I heard that Seunghyun damaged his eyesight by playing too much video games. He teases Dara a lot, too. Lee Donghae hangs around with Hyesung the most. Most girls call him the 'prince' because of his outstanding appearance.

Okay, so much for that.

I wasn't able to take my eyes away from Hyesung. However, I think he seemed to notice me. I forced to look away and acted as if nothing happened but I wasn't able to take it and decided to glance, to stare at him a little bit more. He stared at me and smiled. Just as I thought, he _did _notice me. Hyesung had caught me. It's embarrassing.

* * *

The day was going well. Dara and I walked together to the classroom, as usual.

"Good morning," I greeted everyone as soon as I came in. Dara did the same thing.

Summer class wasn't that boring, after all. Many good things had happened, so far. Also, I think I overcame my fear of talking to men.

"Hyesung's here!" A classmate called on by the moment he saw Hyesung by the door.

"Good morning," Hyesung greeted. His smile just brightens the day. When he comes in, everyone would greet him warmly.

"Hey, 'mornin." He greeted me as soon as he reached his seat.

"Good morning," I greeted back. That time, our way of conversing seemed very natural. We talked to each other casually like as if we had known each other for quite a period of time.

* * *

Dara dragged me to the library. It seemed that a new book had caught her interest.

"Yay! The new volume is finally out! I will surely be one of the firsts to borrow it!" Her anticipation got more exciting. While she was overjoyed about the new volume, Seunghyun passed by and pulled her braids.

"Four eyes!" Dara teased.

"Look who's talking! Braids!" Seunghyun forced his tongue out. Whenever they meet, they tease each other for a while and call each other names.

Since Dara had glasses and wore braids a lot, she had been labelled as the 'nerd'. Seunghyun also wore glasses so the names they call to pick on each other are pretty much similar.

Seunghyun left with satisfaction. He was satisfied that he was able to pick on Dara even just for a while. Things like these pass through everyday.

"Screw it. He ruined my mood." Dara changed her tone of speaking compared to earlier. Sometimes, she seems to have her own language. But certainly, Dara also has her way of perspective.

"Well, I was really looking forward to seeing you march inside the library door, humming happily," I teased.

"Hmph!"

* * *

Dara was happily reading a book. I sat in front of her and did nothing. My eyes nearly dropped and suddenly felt sleepy. I thought I could rest my head on the table for a while.

"Wah! I want to read that book!" Dara exclaimed all of a sudden. I was almost at the point of slumber at that time. I decided to peek a little to know what her excitement was all about. As soon as I slightly peeked, my eyes met Hyesung. He was standing beside Dara and was holding a book that Dara seemed to be very interested in.

"Ah, Dara. Don't be too loud, Victoria's asleep," he joked. It surprised me, though. Although, I knew that it was just a little joke, it filled my heart with joy. I felt sorry for pretending to be asleep. I admit, I enjoyed it.

"Ahh, yes. Speaking of Victoria, thanks." Dara's words were a bit far out. I wanted to know what it was all about but I wasn't able to since I didn't want to get found out.

"Huh? Why?" Hyesung was puzzled.

"Because you were the first guy she ever talked to without freaking out," she smiled sweetly. Dara knew me very well. She stood by me because she knew I was weak.

"Really? Well, I guess I'm pretty special, then?" He joked, pointing to himself.

"Hey, but don't get too full of yourself. It's only because you're pleasant and outgoing."

"I know, I was kidding…" he laughed.

"Hyesung!" Chaerin called. He and his friends were seated on a nearby table. I caught Seunghyun sticking his tongue out. He probably wanted to tease Dara again.

"Tch. The idiot is at it again. It feels like as if I'm watching an amateur comedy skit." Dara hissed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

A/N: No developing plots, so far. Just wait for the next chapter. The pairings are a bit far out. Don't bash me for this. xD


End file.
